The Proposal: A Mega Story
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Megamind wants to propose to Roxanne, so how is he going to do it, well see for yourself!


**Blue Kitsune: **Ok here's a new story since it's been a while and hope everyone enjoys it. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own Dreamworks or Megamind but the idea of this story.

* * *

The Proposal: A Mega Story

Metro City, home to its newest hero, Megamind. Once a former villain who after stopping the one known as 'Tighten' otherwise called Hal Stewart, and restoring peace to the city once more. Things were looking up now that Megamind decide to be no longer the villain but the good guy, definitely had it's benefits as he got fans, paparazzi and not to forget his lovely girlfriend and sidekick by him to back him up. Yep one can look to him for if there were any sign of trouble, Megamind was sure to be right there on the jiff and take care of the bad guys.

Yes one would think so with this relaxing peaceful moment but things were not so at one small decrepit building with its' fake observatory on top. In fact if one was to go through the secret entrance, you know the one with the doormat saying 'Secret Entrance' you can hear the clattering noises from within. Let's go check it out shall we?

"Where is it, where is it?"

There was stuff being tossed around and Megamind was scattering things left and right. His brainbots weren't helping either as they were watching 'Daddy' and wondering if he was going to throw the wrench next but alas no luck as Megamind was in no mood to play fetch with his babies. He had something far more important and the problem was he couldn't find what he was looking for. Dammit where is it, he swore he had it with him this morning and now it was gone.

"Um sir?" Megamind could hear Minion calling him but he was too busy trying to remember what happened to it.

"I know it was with me when that so called villain, Carny whatshisface came, could it got caught in the explosion after his Merry of Doom on me, no that's not good, no no not good at all, this is terrible, this is—"

"SIR!"

"WHAT!" Megamind whirled around and saw a small box shove right in his face, realization hit him, "OH thank you Minion."

"If I may say so sir, I'm sure everything will be fine." The sidekick put his hand on his shoulder and look to his master who was busy holding onto the object in his hands. He knew how important tonight was and everything was arrange and should be smooth sailing, that is if no other villains decide to pop up on the night of all night. Megamind lift his head and stared at his friend, "I hope so." He turn his attention back to the box, "I just hope you're right about this."

"Absolutely sir! Come on I have your clothes ready and I must pick up Ms. Ritchi sir if we don't want to be being schudule."

"Of course Minion we must have everything according to plan, what are you waiting for go and fetch Ms. Ritchi!"

"Yes sir!" Minion salute as he went to go to get the keys of the invisible car while Megamind turn to the group of brainbots, "You!" He point to one and one brainbot zoom out of the crowd, "Go fetch Daddy's new attire!"

* * *

Later at around nine that evening, the invisible car pulled up in front of the secret, well not-so-secret, hideout and Minion setting out to open the back and out step Roxanne Ritchi, Megamind's girlfriend.

Roxanne had been wondering on the way here what her boyfriend was up to. Megamind called her earlier, asking her to come over tonight and to dress 'nicely'. So putting on her blue sequin dress and high heels, a little perfume call 'Blue Amore', a beautiful blue pendant, a gift from Megamind a year ago on her birthday, grace her throat along with a pair of matching earrings to go along with it. She had been curious as to what was up as she recall the phone call and had barely made it out the door when she saw the invisible car which was not so invisible and Minion opening the door for her, bowing as he said, "Madam your carriage awaits."

"Thanks Minion." She step in thinking this was interesting and then notice the lovely blue and violet roses sitting in the empty seat. She picked them up and sniff their sweet scent. She wonder what did Megamind have in mind for her. He was always one to be full of surprises. For two years, a year after he became the new hero of Metro City and they officially dating, they had taken their relationship and made it official by announcing it to the whole city on live television after the unveiling of the Megamind Museum.

Megamind, despite being new in the hero gig, always made time for her, well as in frequently kidnapping her like old times but differently as these turn out to be he take her to the lair where a fine lunch or dinner awaited them or taking her somewhere private like the movies or to an outdoor concert as they got special seats together and enjoy these moments. Yep she loved it when they got together and spend such perfect times together though some were cut short due to some crisis showing up or a new villain making its' debut and Roxanne having to get her cameraman to get there to start rolling for the evening news. Well you can't always win but sometimes they were all right and she love every second she got to spend with her boyfriend.

It didn't take long for them to make it to the secret hideout and Roxanne stepping through the entrance and getting into the not-so-evil-lair-anymore, she saw a lot of Megamind's inventions missing, probably dehydrated or something to hide away, the brainbots were moving about but there was no sign of Megamind. Where could he be? She then look to see that the array of memos and notes were hanging in their usual spot but she notice one that had a lightning bolt. Wait a minute...She walked backwards away from it and saw it arrange itself to form a sentence that said, "_Meet me on the roof, lol, MM_."

She smiled and went over towards the lift that was there for her and press the up button. The thing started and was moving upwards until she reach the top of where the fake observatory was. She walked around and wondering where he was before she felt a slender hand touch her shoulder and then a velvety voice speak inside her ear, "Well well we meet again Ms. Ritchi..."

Roxanne turn and she seeing him standing behind her and couldn't help but grin at him, "Hello Megamind."

"Well Ms. Ritchi I was wondering what's a fine woman like you doing up here in a place like this?"

Roxanne pretend to think about it and shrug, "I don't know somehow I got an important message to meet someone here, my boyfriend if you must know."

Megamind raised an eyebrow, "Oh really do tell what this boyfrend of yours is like?"

"Well he's tall, handsome, he's bald and has a popular primary color that goes by the letter 'B', you wouldn't happen to know anyone that fits that description."

"You forgot dastardly after handsome Ms. Ritchi!" Megamind grin and Roxanne shrugged, "Of course but it's the same thing besides he's standing right in front of me." She then step closer to him, her body inching close to his, "And I do believe he has something for me tonight, isn't that right Megamind." She pressed her lips to his neck and felt him give a slight shudder, seeing she had found her favorite kissing spot, the one she love to lavish kisses all over.

"Oh my temptress maybe I shouldn't show you my surprise..." She kissed him again, this time a little lower, "But since you're so willing I guess I can let you see but first you must close your eyes." Roxanne pulled away and look to him, "Close my eyes?"

"Yes, if you don't mind?" Well it's better than having the bag over her head, she compelled to his wish and he grab her hand, leading the way. She kept thinking where he was taking her and wasn't long before they stop and Megamind told her to open her eyes. She did and gasp at the sight before her.

"Oh Megamind it's beautiful…" She saw there was a small candlelit dinner, the type of thing one would see in a romance movie or something where just two people would be dining under the stars, with a fancy bouquet of flowers and soft music playing in the background. Megamind smiled, relief to hear her say that and made a mental note to thank Minion for giving him this idea. He lead Roxanne to her seat and pull her chair out for her. Roxanne couldn't help but think she was the luckiest girl in the world. Megamind motion to one of the brainbots that was nearby and it came over carrying a bucket full of ice and a bottle of champagne. Megamind took the bottle from it and went to remove the top. He had a bit of trouble, the thing refuse to come off before Megamind manage to get it to pop right off, the champagne bubbling froth before shimmering down and Megamind grab her glass and pour hers first then his. He set the two glasses down while putting the bottle in the ice, "Well shall we make a toast then Ms. Ritchi?"

"Why of course," She picked up her glass and held it up, "To us, for having the most wonderful boyfriend a girl can ever ask for."

"And for having the most beautiful girlfriend a blue alien like myself can have." They chimed their glass and took a sip. The brainbots came whirling in, carrying piping hot dishes over to them, Roxanne though Minion outdid himself as she tasted every one of these delicacies while Megamind kept glancing her way every once in a way. Outside he seem relax but inside he was a nervous wreck, could he really pull this off, he asked himself over and over through the courses while taking the time to look at Roxanne and wondering if he should now or not. Every passing second was slipping away and he knew was getting closer to that moment just as they finish dinner and dessert was to be rolled in.

Well come on you, get going, this is your chance, Megamind's conscious said and he knew he had to otherwise when would he ever get another chance like this. He clear his throat and glance at Roxanne. "Roxanne…um I have something I've been meaning to get off my chest, to let you in on something important and wondering if you were to, ah well, ah..." Roxanne looked at him confused, seeing him stammer and mess up his words, "Megamind…" What was he getting at?

Was it him or was it getting warm out here, he try not to let his anxiety get the best of him but seeing Roxanne's worried glance made him even more nervous. "You know we've been through a lot and at most time it was because I was kidnapping you and holding you hostage till MetroMan came to rescue you."

"Megamind, there's no need to—" But she was interrupted by him speaking, "If I had a reset button to take all those things I done I would but somehow if I did you probably wouldn't be in my life right now…" He was thinking he could but that was not what he should think about, he wanted to make his point across and look back at her. He got up slowly and standing by the edge looking to the sky.

"I know its not much, but here's something I got to tell you to tell you how I feel…" Ok here goes, if this does not work he was going to kill Minion for putting him up to this.

Taking a deep breath and praying to the heavens above to give him the strength to go through with it.

"Megamind what are you—" Suddenly music started playing and Roxanne noticed a few brainbots who were trying to blend in but doing a poor job of it, one sitting in the shrubbery and next to it happen to be a boombox.

What in the world, but then the next thing she knows is hearing Megamind call out, holding his fingers up, "TWO THREE FOUR!" and then one of the bots threw a mike towards him and began to sing and it was one she was all too familiar with.

_Rainy night and we worked all day  
We both got jobs 'cause there's bills to pay  
We got something they can't take away  
Our love, our lives_

_Close the door, leave the cold outside  
I don't need nothing when I'm by your side  
We got something that'll never die  
Our dreams, our pride_

_My heart beats like a drum (all night)  
Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright)  
And I'll never let go cause  
There's something I know deep inside_

_You were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man_

_We got something to believe in  
Even if we don't know where we stand  
Only God would know the reasons  
But I bet he must have had a plan  
Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man_

_Light a candle, blow the world away  
Table for two on a TV tray  
It ain't fancy, baby that's OK  
Our time, our way_

_So hold me close better hang on tight  
Buckle up, baby, it's a bumpy ride  
We're two kids hitching down the road of life  
Our world, our fight_

_If we stand side by side (all night)  
There's a chance we'll get by (and it's alright)  
And I'll know that you'll be live  
In my heart till the day that I die_

_Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man_

_We got something to believe in  
Even if we don't know where we stand  
Only God would know the reasons  
But I bet he must have had a plan  
Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man  
_

Then a brainbot came over carrying a guitar and Roxanne watched amazed as her boyfriend played it. She had to admit she never seen him play before and heck he played better than Metro-ah Music Man!

_My heart beats like a drum (all night)  
Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright)  
And I'll never let go cause  
There's something I know deep inside_

_Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man_

_We got something to believe in  
Even if we don't know where we stand  
Only God would know the reasons  
But I bet he must have had a plan_

_Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man_

_You were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man  
_

Roxanne smiled, that was so romantic in a Bon Jovi sort of way but in Megamind's own style, she never thought to see him do this for her.

But she was in for more as he came over and lifting her from her seat, making her stand right in front of him. He took her hand in his, "Roxanne, I know that for years our relationship was awkward but after I became a hero and it was because of you which is why I must ask you this."

This was it, it was now or never, "Roxanne Ritchi, will you marry me?" He open the box and reveal the ring inside, a blue diamond with tiny smaller diamond center around it, it glow beautifully in the moonlight.

"Megamind." She couldn't seem to get the words out but she taking his hand and having him stand so she could stare at him with those wonderful green eyes she love so very much and nodding while crying out, "Yes, yes I will Megamind."

Megamind smiled and then picking her up by the waist and began to spin her around, whooping in pure joy as he felt like he was on top of the world right there.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the lair Minion was looking at the monitor and smiled seeing them together.

"Code: Well done sir…" Minion said as he watched the happy couple on the screen and press the stop button on the recorder.

* * *

Blue Kitsune: Ok so here's something I dedicated to Megamind as I've became a Megamind fan after watching the movie and I thought for the proposal would have some sort of rock and roll theme going for it and Bon Jovi did the trick and quite proud. So read and review and sure to be more coming your way for Megamind stories here on Blue Kitsune's profile.


End file.
